


在AD当狗的那些日子里

by Aprioriv23



Category: LOL RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23
Summary: 狼自认自己的狗皮还裹得挺不错的，至少狐狸似乎还没有发现是谁在驯养谁。
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Lin "Lwx" Wei-Xiang
Kudos: 8





	在AD当狗的那些日子里

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：非典型BDSM，为爱做M AD x S打野，是sub攻 dom受

林炜翔好心情地翘着二郎腿冲正在双排的中单伸出手，“inb哥，草莓。”金泰相当然是不给的，AD见风使舵立即卖乖，“我是你的狗。”“汪汪汪。”他觉得自己不够真诚，甚至还补了一句狗叫，中单这回满意了，眯起眼睛，“好狗。”

大型犬把草莓摘了蒂塞进嘴里，咀嚼几下才把水果推给左手边的小打野，“蛮甜的，质量不错。”小孩没有接过去，林炜翔眼神落到高天亮的表情上，被嚼烂的果肉卡在喉头咽不下去吐不出来，呛得他咳了几声，把二郎腿放了下来神经质地抖。

小狐狸托着下巴似笑非笑，镜片反射出电脑屏幕上的排位等待界面，拖长声音应了一句，“嗯，确实是好狗。”

AD想，大概只有高天亮和他知道这不是阴阳怪气，也大概只有他们俩知道今晚林炜翔可能不太好过。

他忽然觉得自己背上的伤还没好透。

任务是不惜代价把坏脾气的小狐狸安抚好，所以林炜翔看到高天亮在床上把自己窝成小小一团的时候直接就开始哄了，“生气了？”打野闷红的脸被大型犬从被子里扒拉出来，泪光闪闪看着还有点可怜，林炜翔把不反抗的小孩抱进怀里揉揉下巴，“别生气啊。”“你还知道我会生气？”“错了错了。”“门锁了吗翔哥。”微凉的手贴住耳垂调皮地掐一下，蛊惑人心是狐狸精的基本素养之一，他低头拿嘴唇蹭蹭那只纤细的手腕，“锁好了。”

这回眼泪也盖不住从高天亮眼睛里渗出来的冷意了，“那过去跪下。”

AD温顺地屈膝时还在想此时叹气会不会再激怒高天亮一次，而挥鞭的声音已经响起，空气惧怕地向后退去，让林炜翔觉得闷得有点窒息——他是不能抬头的，但他哪怕闭着眼睛也记得小狐狸执鞭的神态，是除他以外没人见过的好看，连平时会可爱地翘起来的猫唇都沾着高傲冷淡的意味，薄唇薄情也只有在这种时候才显得和高天亮有那么点搭边。

打野因为他的走神把皮鞭在手掌里拍了两下，同肌肤打出清脆暧昧的声音，“没有我允许不准射，手放后面。”两人同为职业选手，手部动作的控制不能用道具，就全靠自觉和惩罚。音调低沉下去还真有那么点能唬人的意思了，林炜翔低着脑袋试图忍笑，“好。”

胸腹部立刻挨了一鞭，小孩应该还没用上力气，是警告的意思，AD不觉得痛，快速改口，“是。”视野里此刻只有高天亮垂在床边轻轻晃动着的纤细小腿，他盯着突出的踝骨出神，那里薄嫩的皮肤被撑起来，看起来过于脆弱易折。林炜翔认真思考起为什么高天亮拥有一具让人有破坏欲的身体却以惩罚折磨他人为乐，或许这也是一种反差萌？

“别驼背。”小狐狸步子很轻，转到他背后挥出第二鞭，独股编织出的软鞭上做了类似荆棘的锥形设计，粗暴吻上他背部的皮肉，正巧同之前玩出来的鞭痕重合。这回有点痛了，AD出于本能绷紧了肌肉，低低地吸了一口气，然后听话地把腰背挺得笔直。

鞭尾顺着他背部下凹的脊柱从肩颈滑到腰，林炜翔习惯了这种撩拨和甜蜜的恐吓，高天亮用鞭子从来都是这样，跟他游戏里gank的风格简直如出一辙，先要拿一双狐狸眼打量你，漂亮手指轻快地在皮质手柄上敲击，然后在某个意想不到的时机落下一鞭。小孩盯着背部肌肉形状漂亮的起伏和鞭痕看了一会儿，毫不犹豫地扬手破开空气，又在光洁皮肉上烙下一道深色的红印，火辣的痛感传到林炜翔的脑子里，剥皮去骨，成了对同等火辣的执鞭者无法诉诸于言语的欲望。

第四鞭，惩罚还没结束，一记鞭子犹如吐着信子的毒蛇游上他的肩膀，痕迹一直拉到肩胛骨的底端，他疼得嘶了一声，心说卧槽小王八真是下狠手了，没控制好这印子就得留到脖子上拿粉底遮了，还得费心给化妆师解释为什么在后颈能出现这种诡异的形状。

…第十九鞭抽在腹部。背部和胸腹都滚烫发麻，再皮糙肉厚也撑不住啊，林炜翔无奈地甩甩脑袋，低头看了看蜜色皮肤上的纵横交错的鞭痕，然后在心里嘲笑高天亮，就这构图，美术课估计只能堪堪及格。

“…二十。”AD和打野同时低声念出计数。皮鞭被丢在他眼前，手柄底部寓意危险之爱的金属玫瑰奋不顾身地绽放开，高天亮亲昵地挠了挠他的下巴，“好乖。”听起来心情不错，他抓住机会偏过头，把脸颊靠在细嫩手心里蹭了几下开口问，“有奖励吗？”

其实这在一般的DS关系里算是越界，但林炜翔觉得高天亮还挺吃这一套的，至少小狐狸愉悦地勾起了嘴角，细白的手抓起项圈甜甜糯糯地对他下命令，“过来嘛。”高天亮皱了皱鼻子有点懊恼，他突然意识到自己又不自觉地被林炜翔哄得开始撒娇，明明不该这么好脾气的。

所以他撒了一次小脾气，手指重重按了几下AD最脆弱的动脉像是威胁逼迫，绕着颈项把项圈戴好摆正，扯着牵引绳逼林炜翔往前爬了两步，捧着自己那张巴掌大的脸天真烂漫地问，“狗狗想要什么奖励？”

高天亮对一般的狗没什么兴趣。他最讨厌挨了打还把它当糖吃的狗，易于满足，过于温顺，没有野性就没有驯服的意义。他鞭挞宠物是想要宠物听话，是想要狗堪堪克制住血液里汹涌流淌的反抗冲动臣服于他，更是要教狗懂得挨完鞭子主动来讨赏。

高天亮弯着眼睛想，所以他真的很喜欢他们队的AD哥哥。

林炜翔抬手握住细瘦的脚踝摩挲起来，并不作回答，而聪明的狐狸明白了暗示，俯身下去，“终结赏金。”他把猫唇覆上丰实的两瓣嘴唇磨蹭，立刻被迫不及待的林炜翔咬住嘴唇汲取氧气。刚刚大型犬出于紧张吃光了中单给的草莓，所以这个亲吻还混着一点果香，让嗜甜的打野满意地眯起了眼睛，掐住下巴示意人松口，“三百。”

他蹬掉挂在脚上的灰色毛绒拖鞋，踩在林炜翔两腿之间，冰凉的脚掌隔着运动裤也能清晰地感受到鼓鼓囊囊一团灼热的温度和坚挺的硬度，“被我打也能硬成这样，好贱。”

漂亮狐狸精的鞭子不是谁都挨得到的，所以这时候的话林炜翔从来不当真，他只管配合恶趣味的小孩就是了，何况高天亮上扬的甜腻语调念这种词也根本没什么羞辱的意味。不过也可能是他现在没什么心思收拾在开始这种关系时就碎了一地的自尊，他低头看着踏在自己脆弱部位上不轻不重磨蹭挑逗着的脚，忽然想到很久之前直播里的某个片段。

那时高天亮还是会当着观众的面撒娇骂他废物的可爱鬼，戴着粉色独角兽耳机口吐芬芳，把身体在小小一张电竞椅上蜷成不可思议的角度，让林炜翔莫名感觉韧带有点疼。打野所有心思都扑在和他争论是谁抢了五杀上， AD本来盯着比赛回放，指着击杀回头得意洋洋地想证明高天亮不当人，却在看到白嫩的脚大剌剌地摆在镜头前面晃悠的时候有一瞬间的失语。

林炜翔不觉得自己有恋足癖，这跟性癖有什么关系呢，高天亮颗颗圆润稚嫩的脚趾玩弄起性器的快感和视觉冲击是个正常男人都顶不太住吧，他这么想着理所当然地喘息起来。小狐狸手后撑在床铺上，伸着腿给予奖励，一副因为AD的动情骄傲自满得快要摇起狐狸尾巴的样子。低温的足尖感受到分泌得欢快的淫液，更方便了他滑溜地来回游走，时不时还轻轻踩住敏感的龟头刺激浑身紧绷的大型犬。

粉白皮肤搭在肉红的男根上磨蹭着施舍快感，看得林炜翔呼吸粗重，实在是太色情了，他猜妖鬼吸食男人精气之前的临终关怀也不过如此。

高天亮加重了力道碾压一下滚烫的阴茎，听到AD呻吟一声满意地松了劲，转而拿脚趾撩拨正在兴奋地吐水的前端，“狗狗想射？”他垂着眼睛，林炜翔抬起头和他对视，舔了舔嘴唇做补充，“想射你里面。”

啊，被狗内射，好脏。

但是如果狗狗表现好，也不是不可以。高天亮侧着脑袋思考了几秒，缩回被透明情液打湿的脚，重新扯紧牵引绳让林炜翔更靠近一点，“上来。”

林炜翔上床以后先着急地按住高天亮接了一次吻，他现在亟需小狐狸的安抚来压制翻滚的情欲，高天亮手里还扯着证明地位高下的狗链，却被养的大型犬突然袭击，这让他有点慌张和生气，狠狠在人后腰上锤了一下以示警告。

林炜翔又一次卖弄起见风使舵的生存技巧，埋头在小孩瘦削肩窝里讨好地亲吻，“对不起，太喜欢了。”

高天亮发不出半点脾气了，抿抿嘴侧过脸，让有点长的头发遮住发红的耳尖。林炜翔在心里笑，小孩真好哄啊，哪怕床上再会再凶，内里还是沾了点19岁的纯情害羞，听不得直白的爱意。他主动俯身下去，拿脸颊隔着布料蹭蹭小狐狸半勃的性器，高天亮揪着他的头发软绵绵地骂他放肆，眼神却很湿润，明显是鼓励他继续的神态而不是真的发火。

林炜翔伸手把内裤拉下来，张嘴含住挺立起来的茎体，舌头绕着柱体打转，小心地收起牙齿防止磕到打野，高天亮舒服地呻吟起来，连着手上拉牵引绳的力道都松了不少，让AD可以更自如地取悦自己。

他吃准了小孩没什么关心他在看哪里的力气，所以就大大方方地抬眼欣赏止不住颤抖的高天亮此时的媚态。如果让被宠坏了的狐狸精给他做口交，现在一定眼角红红，坏脾气地吐出来，抱怨他尺寸太大撑得嘴酸，或者说他真他妈难伺候之类的。林炜翔被自己的想象惹得心热，忍不住拿牙齿轻轻磨了磨性器上的筋络，高天亮受不住了，含在眼眶里的眼泪被刺激到落下，黏糊糊地喊了一声林炜翔的名字才高潮。

AD等小狐狸从高潮里回神等的无聊，干脆把浊液咽下去先开始做前戏，搂住腰咬着乳尖吮得啧啧有声，让高天亮又开始敏感地颤抖，“狗东西——啊…”他丢下牵引绳，下了狠劲直接扯住项圈强行让埋在自己胸前的人抬头，修剪整齐的指甲在脖颈上划过，林炜翔被迫松了口，无奈地蹭了蹭肩窝，好嘛，这回没鞭痕也有抓痕了，更难解释更暧昧。

脖颈皮肤到底柔嫩，被狐狸爪子狠狠一挠火辣辣的疼，林炜翔皱着眉毛轻轻吸气，高天亮看他不太好受的神态，拿手掌覆盖住破皮的地方揉几下，“狗狗不要奖励了？”怎么可能呢，挨打被踩不都是为了现在吗，大型犬把比自己小一些的手握进手心，“那我来要了。”

林炜翔的动作算是彻底放开了，直接摸到濡湿的腿根，被高天亮眼刀警告着懂事地闭上了嘴，心里不服气地哼了一声，看你嚣张到几时。他两根手指随便按了几下穴口，挤开娇嫩的入口往里深入，紧致的甬道哆哆嗦嗦地缠紧入侵者，很快就被搅动得只剩发出粘腻水声的余地。

林炜翔手指动作不停，还在和柔软穴肉调情，愉悦地亲吻一下敏感的小狐狸，“舒服吗？”“你…啊…不能…问我问题…”打野搂着他后脖颈爽得发抖，混乱的脑子里却还记着不能让宠物蹬鼻子上脸的原则，煞有其事地警告AD不许逾矩。

像被咬在狼嘴里还要负隅顽抗的动物幼崽，真可爱啊。林炜翔好心情地笑，把软成一滩水的高天亮捞进怀里，掰开臀瓣让龟头在湿淋淋的臀缝和会阴间滑动，翕动着的穴口灵性地咬住他硬的发痛的性器顶端。他松了手，让完全没有力气的小孩靠重力下落，然后一下把阴茎吃到底。

高天亮遭重了，眼神被插得涣散，掐着直接开始挺动腰身的林炜翔肩膀不放，嗓音低哑地喊了几声疼，“太大了…不许动…”大型犬委屈地停住动作让小狐狸喘着气慢慢适应身体被破开的感觉，他被比高天亮早知道要如何讨好肉棒的嫩肉裹得头皮发麻，好不容易才等到打野允许他动，只管闷头往深里操。

“呜…”小狐狸被自己豢养的大型犬捣得只会呜咽，为难得展现出极强侵略性的AD风情万种地打开纤细的身体，扭腰配合林炜翔发狠的挞伐。林炜翔宠溺地亲一下小孩鬓角的痣，太凶太霸道了，明明力气他出了大头，看起来倒像高天亮占了主导，实在是不公平。打野骑着林炜翔坐在性器上，夹着AD结实的腰自顾自地颠弄自己的小身板，淫水流得一塌糊涂，浸湿两个人相连的地方。

高天亮里面又湿又热，穴肉在进入时尽力放松，方便林炜翔一下捅到深处，抽出时热情地收缩缠紧不让性器利落地离开，活脱脱一只修炼出人形的狐狸精嘛，林炜翔被吸得舒服了，顾着小孩体力差问他，“换个姿势好不好？趴下好不好？”

高天亮缺乏运动，浑身不要说肌肉了，连肉都没几两，腰动了一会儿就没什么力气开始发酸，但是他觉得自己被冒犯了，怎么能被宠物压在身下——所以抬手软软地给了正在吮吸他锁骨的人一巴掌，林炜翔没忍住直接笑出声了，高天亮这力道甚至不如刚刚他挠自己脖颈那一下来的重，大概是真的对自己目前的状况一无所知，被操得浑身泛红腰肢酸软还觉得自己是爹。

不换就不换吧，吃亏的总不是他，大型犬抓着那只手腕温柔地钳制住，“听你的。”他咬着小打野的脖颈含糊地给人顺毛，阴茎粗暴地擦过敏感点，这回狐狸毛顺不下来了，又炸得蓬松软和，细瘦身体被欺负得可怜地颤抖起来，像狂风暴雨里被迫承受着大自然猛烈疼爱的花，仰着脑袋带了点哭腔训斥他，“狗狗——”

怎么还哭了呢，林炜翔亲亲流泪的那双漂亮眼睛似是怜惜，身下却动得更狠，铁了心不给高天亮任何喘息的时间，可能是属于大型犬的好脾气被高天亮磨得不剩一星半点，也可能是狼性忽然爆发催促他扑上去制住小狐狸。湿软肠壁诚实地抽搐着把性器咬得更紧，不间断的尖锐的快感顺着脊柱窜入大脑，高天亮扯着项圈让林炜翔和自己靠得更紧，皮肉严丝合缝地贴合住，汗跟着主人糊在一起，“不…不行了…太快了…”

林炜翔太会装着乖巧讨好处了，“那主人允许我射进去了吗？”他也只有这时候会记得要喊主人，其他时候是只表面听话实质任性的野兽，随时准备着边表示臣服边咬住狐狸脆弱的咽喉。“可以…射进来…呜…我不行了…”高天亮可怜地抽噎着，眼泪停不住，声音又甜又哑，听的林炜翔满心都是喜欢，“好。”他依言在濒临高潮的甬道里又快又狠地抽送几十下，先把小孩推上暴烈的高潮，再抵着内壁射精，激得高天亮又开始发抖，深处涌出一股肠液和白浊混合在一起。

大型犬拿嘴堵住狐狸精的呻吟时有点心虚和后悔，他一般不会弄这么深，一来有点难清理，万一俩年轻人在浴室里再擦枪走火就难收场了，二来怕打野发烧耽误正事，但是——算了，这是高天亮主动要给的奖励，怪不得他。

林炜翔迫不及待地解开项圈丢在一边。高天亮高潮之后失神的这段时间里他可以为所欲为，把积攒了几小时的荤话低沉着声音讲给小狐狸听，夸奖他漂亮淫荡喜欢勾引人也一样被允许，林炜翔咬着软嫩的耳垂笑，坏心地揉着鼓胀小腹让人再掉几滴眼泪哭着求饶，迷迷糊糊喊好涨不要揉啦好哥哥。明明林炜翔语调轻而温和，却在叙述小孩肚子都被射到鼓起来的事实，再告诉他刚刚后面是如何不知羞耻地吸吮粗大的性器求欢的，直到小狐狸缓过神来主动扬起下巴得到一个亲吻才算结束。

高天亮趴在AD怀里动都不想动，只有手指还在顺着自己抽出来的鞭痕一下一下地摸，“应该不疼吧…”吐字含糊不清的，明显被操得晕乎乎了，“不疼，倒是你下次踩的时候能别那么用力吗高天亮，踩坏了你怎么用啊？”小孩睫毛扫过他皮肤有点奇妙的痒意，“我觉得你挺喜欢的…”那是喜欢你而已，硬也是喜欢你，挨打也是喜欢你，这么简单的道理怎么清华打野就是死活想不明白呢，林炜翔懒得反驳，现在讲估计高天亮也理解不了，干脆换了个话题，“帮你擦一下？”

“留在里面，奖励。”小狐狸拍开他想托住腿弯的手，湿润嘴唇又贴上来索吻了。


End file.
